Could it be? - Eine LoL Fanfiction
by LoL- Lots of Lovestorys
Summary: In meiner ersten Fanfiction geht es um Ashe und Caitlyn. Ashe beichtet Caitlyn etwas, was ihre Freundschaft verändert. Was ist es? und wie wird es ausgehen? Das findet ihr heraus, wenn ihr meine Story lest :) Have Fun :D Review erwünscht :) You want to read my Story but you don't understand German? No Problem, I'll translate the Story :) Just send a message oder write a Review!
1. Prolog

Hallo :)

Das ist meine erste Fanfiction. Es ist eine League of Legends Fanfiction und die Hauptcharaktere sind Ashe und Caitlyn. Für die, die beide nicht kennen hier ein Foto von Ashe (Link im Profil) und Caitlyn (Link im Profil).

Noch kurze Infos:

**Ashe: **  
Kommt aus Freljord, ist Frostbogenschützin und gleichzeitig Königin von Freljord. Sie ist die Anführerin des Stammes: „Die Avarosa". Sie ist mit dem König von Freljord (Tryndamere) (Foto kommt im ersten Kapitel) verheiratet. Neben Ashe, die Nachfahrin von Avarosa, gibt es auch Sejuani, die Nachfahrin von Serylda. Die älteste der 3 ist Lissandra. Sie ist die Schwester von Avarosa und Serylda.

**Caitlyn:**  
Kommt aus Piltover, (Ober)Sheriff von Piltover

Hier ist eine Karte mit den Lagen der Städte. (Link im Profil)

Und los geht's :D

* * *

**PROLOG**

Wir waren bei Caitlyn.

Ich sah sie an. Das war einer der wenigen Momente in denen wir alleine und ungestört waren. Ich musste es ihr unbedingt sagen. Es wurde langsam Zeit. Jahrelang muss ich jetzt so leben. Ich Liebe Caitlyn. Obwohl ich mit Tryndamere heiratet bin. Jetzt musste es raus.

„Caitlyn?", frage ich vorsichtig. „Ja?", antwortete sie mir. „Ich muss dir etwas gestehen…", stotterte ich. „Was denn meine Süße?", fragte sie unsicher. Allein, dass sie mich „Süße" nannte, brachte mich zum Lächeln. Und es gab mir etwas Hoffnung und Sicherheit. Sicherheit und Hoffnung, dass sie meine Gefühle vielleicht erwidert. Ich hoffte es so sehr. Ich war so in meinen Gedanken verfangen, dass ich nicht merkte das Caitlyn mit ihrer Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum wedelte. „Ashe? Bist du da?", fragte sie besorgt. Jetzt oder nie. „Ich Liebe Dich, Caitlyn!", platzte es aus mir heraus. „WAS?", fragte sie laut schockiert.

Endlich hab ich es gesagt. Im zweiten Moment dachte ich mir: „Ich hab alles Versaut. Sie liebt mich doch nicht" Jetzt ist alles vorbei.

„Vergiss es Caitlyn. Ich hätte es dir nicht sagen sollen", brachte ich heraus.

Stille tritt ein.

Dann sagte Caitlyn, nach ein paar Minuten, auf einmal: „Wie lange liebst du mich schon?" „Seid dem ersten Tag an dem wir uns kennen gelernt haben…" „Das ist 5 Jahre her?!" „Ich weiß…" „Und wie kam es dazu? Und was ist mit Tryndamere?", fragte sie noch. „Setz dich, dass wird eine Weile dauern…", meinte ich und wir setzten uns an den Tisch. „Also… Es fing alles vor 5 Jahren an…"

* * *

You want to read my Story but you don't understand German? No Problem, I'll translate the Story :) Just send a message oder write a Review!


	2. Das erste Treffen

Hier ist das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, Ihr mochtet den Prolog. Und ich werde mehr Absätze machen und mehr auf die Grammatik achten. Versprochen. Sollten aber dennoch irgendwelche Fehler drin sein, dann macht mich ruhig darauf aufmerksam :)

Und wenn ihr noch Kritik oder ein Lob habt, dann lasst mich das auch wissen. Dann kann ich gucken wo ich mich verbessern kann.

Schreibt einfach eine Nachricht oder Review.

* * *

**KAPITEL 1**

**Das erste Treffen**

„Genauer gesagt am 31.05. Damals gab es eine Versammlung in Noxus bei der alle Regierenden/Vorsitzenden der jeweiligen Champ Städte da sein sollten. Der Leiter der Veranstaltung war Irelia. Das Treffen diente dazu, neue Gesetzt zu regeln die allen Städten gleich sein sollten.

Irelia kontrolliert die Anwesenheit. Aus Bandle City waren Dennis Jadefellow (Der Bürgermeister) und Corki ebenso wie Amumu da.

Aus Bilgewater waren Miss Fortune und Gangplank da.

Jarvan IV (Kronprinz der Stadt) war als Vertreter von Demacia da.

Aus Freljord waren Ich und Tryndamere (Königin & König) da.

Die Vertreter von Ionia waren Akali, Karma und Sona.

Katarina, Darius, Vladimir und Cassiopedia vertreten Noxus.

Und aus Zaun waren Blitzcrank, Singed und Warwick da.

Irelia bemerkte dass niemand aus Piltover da war. Sie wartete 5 Minuten und hat dann angefangen.

Am Anfang waren es grundlegende Sachen. Dann wurde über die Kriminalität auf Valoran geredet. Die Kriminalitätsrate in Piltover war, schon weniger geworden aber sie sei noch da, wegen Vi und Jinx. Dann kamt ihr durch die Tür. Also du und Ezreal. Ihr habt Vi und Jinx weggesperrt und seid deswegen zu spät gekommen. Ich hab was aufgeschrieben als ihr in der Tür standet und dann hab ich zu euch hingeguckt und hab mir gedacht: „Wow! Die muss ich unbedingt kennen lernen!"

Ihr beide habt euch auf eure Plätze gesetzt und die Diskussion fing an. Irelia fragte in die Runde „ Was kann man gegen Vi und Jinx machen?"

Tryndamere sagte, dass man sie beide aus Valoran verbrannt werden sollte. Ich sagte, dass es zu hart sei, sie direkt raus zuwerfen.  
Miss Fortune warf den Vorschlag ein, dass die beiden Voreinander getrennt werden sollten. Sprich, dass eine aus Piltover ausziehen soll.

Irelia fragte wohin sie den ziehen sollte.

Amumu schlug vor sie nach Freljord zu „verbannen". „Da hat sie Freunde, es ist eine andere Umgebung und alle Geschäfte haben doch einen speziellen Eisschutz. Sollte jemand etwas klauen, wird er eingefroren. Dann könnte man Vi ins Gefängnis von Freljord bringen und sie müsste dort sitzen. Das ist Strafe genug".

Ezreal fragt was sie dann mit Jinx machen sollte.

Karma sagte, dass sie aus Ionia, Piltover ein Magiekäfig „leihen"/"schenken" könnten. Sie könnten Jinx darin einsperren und sie könnte nicht ausbrechen. Das Teil sei Idioten sicher. „Aber ist es auch Jinx sicher?", fragte Blitzcrank. „Muss es", antwortete Karma.

Irelia fragte noch die anderen Champs, was sie davon halten. Einige waren dafür, andere dagegen.

Wir kamen nach 2 Stunden Diskussion zu keinem Ergebnis. Erstmals.

Katarina sagte, dass wir dich (Caitlyn) fragen sollten was du für am besten hieltest, weil du beide regelmäßig wegsperrst. Du sagtest, dass es besser wäre Vi in Piltover zu lassen und Jinx nach Freljord zu schicken. Dann hast du weiter geredet. Ich hab dir zugehört, deiner wundervollen Stimme.

Nach deiner Meinung sind wir zu dem Entschluss gekommen Jinx nach Freljord zuschicken. Irelia hat das beschlossene zu Papier gebracht und rumgehen lassen. Alle haben unterschrieben.

Danach war alles vorbei. Ich war noch in Gedanken und merkte nicht, dass als schon weg waren. Mein Mann macht mich darauf aufmerksam, dass es Zeit war wieder nach Freljord zurückzukehren.

Das war also unser erstes Treffen."

* * *

Ich hoffe das Kapitel war von der Grammatik her besser. Zudem hab ich hab Absätze gemacht. Oder waren das zu viele? Review oder Message!

* * *

You want to read my Story but you don't understand German? No Problem, I'll translate the Story :) Just send a message oder write a Review!


	3. Meine Heldin

Hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Es ist etwas länger geworden als gedacht. Ich hoffe, durch die Absätze ist es nicht ganz so schlimm. Und ich hab versucht ein paar Rhetorische Mittel einzubauen.

Wenn ihr noch was habt: Schreibt mir eine Nachricht.

* * *

**KAPITEL 2**

**Meine Heldin**

„Ich wachte am nächsten Morgen auf. Es war wieder einer dieser Tage. Diese Tage an denen man zu nichts Lust hat. Kennst du das?

Ich lag im Bett und hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelche Termine. Gab es heute überhaupt welche? Das war die andere Frage. Eine Bedienstete kam ins Zimmer.

„Sie sind noch im Bett?", fragte sie überrascht. „Ja", antworte ich knapp. „Das ist ungewöhnlich für Sie. Normalerweise sind Sie schon längst auf den Beinen und machen irgendwas. Bogenschließen üben, einen Stadtrundgang machen, Verbündete suchen oder Papierkram machen". „Ich weiß Nora, aber ich hab heute zu nichts Lust. Irgendwie". „Das kenne ich, aber trotzdem muss die Arbeit erledigt werden", sagte sie und räumte meine saubere Wäsche in den Schrank. „Hast du heute Lust zu arbeiten?", fragte ich sie. „Es geht. Ich hab im Moment ein paar Probleme zuhause aber wir brauchen das Geld", sagte sie, seufzte und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

„Nora?" „Ja?" „Komm mal zu mir"

Sie kann zu mir ans Bett. Ich klopfte aufs Bett um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie sich setzen sollte. „Was bedrückt dich denn? Mit mir kannst du über alles reden"

„Es ist so: Mein Sohn Eric ist krank. Wir waren auch beim Arzt und er sagte, dass es nicht gut aussieht. Aber wir können uns die Operation nicht leisten, und mein Mann ist auch weg. Ich musste aus der Wohnung ausziehen. Im Moment wohne ich bei einer Freundin aber ihr ist das zu anstrengend. Ich weiß nicht wohin ich soll. Ich kann schon seit Tagen nicht schlafen und komme übermüdet zur Arbeit und kann mich nicht wirklich konzentrieren…", erzählte sie mir.

Meine arme Nora. Sie war doch meine beste Freundin hier. Ich musste ihr helfen.

„Weißt du was?"

„Was denn?"

„Ich werde dir helfen, als deine Freundin. Du kannst mit deinem Sohn hier im Palast wohnen bis du was Eigenes hast. Nebenan ist noch ein schönes großes Zimmer frei. Da ist genug Platz für euch beide. Die Operation bezahle ich dir. Du musst es mir nicht zurückzahlen oder so. Du arbeitetest hier schon so hart, da hast du ein Geschenk verdient. Und jetzt schlaf dich erst mal aus. Ok?"

Sie war sprachlos. All ihre Probleme waren auf einmal weg. Mit einem Schlag. Sie fing an zu weinen. „Dankeschön, Mrs." Ich lächelte sie an. „Für dich bin ich immer noch Ashe" „Dankeschön… Ashe", sagte sie und lächelte dabei.

„Wo kann ich schlafen?", fragte sie. „Hier, in meinem Bett. Schlaf dich aus und wenn du, dass getan hast dann lass dir doch ein schönes warmes Bad ein und entspann dich. Ich hole deinen Sohn ab und bringe eure Sachen hierher ja? Das Geld für die OP überweise ich auch direkt." Sie machte große Augen.

„Dankeschön Ashe", sagte sie und umarmte mich stürmisch. „Aber eine Frage…" „Ja?" „Wer passt auf den kleinen auf wenn ich mich entspanne und dann morgen wieder arbeite?" „Ich. Das ist Chefsache", antwortete ich und lächelte. Ich stand auf. „Und jetzt schlafe ein bisschen" „Das werde ich" Sie legte sich in mein Bett. „Gut so?" „Es ist Perfekt. So schön warm und kuschelig." „Freut mich zu, dass zu hören. Wo ist Eric?" „Er ist bei Lissandra.", antwortete sie mir.

Lissandra… Ja… Wie soll ich unsere Beziehung beschreiben? Hm. Weißt du wie es aussieht wenn 2 Kobras „kämpfen"? Beide richten sich auf, um zu zeigen, dass man selber der stärkere ist und der andere soll gehen und danach gehen sie aufeinander los.

Und so ist das auch bei mir uns Lissandra. Als wir das letzte Mal geredet haben, standen wir voreinander, haben uns angegiftet und danach gab es einen Krieg zwischen „meinem" und „ihrem" Stamm.

„Bei Lissandra? Gut, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zumachen. Ich hole ihn ab", lächelte ich und hatte im Kopf schon folgendes Szenario:

Ich klingelte an der Tür. Lissandra macht sie auf, sieht mich, und schlägt sie wieder zu. Nachdem die Tür zugeschlagen ist, gibt es noch ein Wortgefecht und es endet damit dass, sie mir Eric nicht gibt. Dann rufe ich Caitlyn zur Verstärkung und sie kommt und „rettet" Eric.

Caitlyn, die Heldin. Meine Heldin

„Danke", antwortet sie. „Kein Problem", sagte ich und ging in das Bekleidungszimmer und zog mich um.

Danach fuhr ich mit einem Hundeschlitten zu Lissandra. Als ich da ankam, klingelte ich an der Tür. Lissandra öffnete die Tür und guckte mich abwertend an.

„Wenn haben wir denn da? Unsere „Königin" Was beschert mir die Ehre?"

Wie ich sie und ihre Art hasse.

„Hallo Lissandra. Keine Angst, ich hab nicht vor dich öfters zu besuchen. Ich wollte nur Eric abholen."  
„Eric? Das süße Kind soll ich jemanden wie dir überlassen? Kommt nicht in die Tüte", sagte sie und wollte die Tür zumachen.

„Lissandra, bitte. Ich will Nora nur ihr Kind wiedergeben. Und entweder du gibst ihn mir oder ich hole Verstärkung.

„Oh…", machte sich Lissandra lustig über mich. „Will die kleine Asshe mir etwa drohen? Du weist schon, dass ich stärker bin", lachte sie weiter.

So langsam wurde ich wütend.

„Aber ich bin schneller", konterte ich.

„Na und? Was nutzt dir Angriffsgeschwindigkeit? Ich hab Fähigkeitsstärke", meinte Lissandra.

„Das ist schön und gut aber wenn du kein Mana mehr hast, dann bist du machtlos. Während ich auch ohne Mana angreifen kann. Und jetzt gib mir Eric!", sagte ich und den letzten Satz schrie ich fast.

„NEIN!", schrie Lissandra und knallte eiskalt die Tür zu.

Danach machte die ihren „Frostring". Die Tür und Umgebung war eingefroren. Inklusive mir. Meine Füße waren am Boden festgefroren.

„Ernsthaft?", rief ich genervt. Aber es kam nichts zurück.

Ich holte mein Icephone raus und rief dich an. Nachdem ich dir kurz geschilderte hatte was passiert war, machtest du dich auf den Weg. Nach 5 Minuten warst du auch schon da.

„Frieren dir nicht die Füße ab?", fragtest du.

„Noch nicht, aber bald", sagte ich.

„Soll ich dir raus helfen?", fragtest du.

„Nein, ich stehe gerne hier rum", sagte ich voller Ironie.

„Na gut, dann holte ich dich mal raus", sagtest du.

Und schon zogst du mich aus dem Eis raus.

„Danke", sagte ich.

„Kein Problem", sagtest du und lächeltest. Dann wandtest du dich zur Tür.

„So, jetzt ist Schluss mit lustig", sagtest du ernst und klopftest.

Lissandra machte die Tür auf.

„Was willst du den-…", unterbrach sie sich selbst und schrie los.

Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Du hast Lissandra in einem deiner Netze gefangen.

„Du packst die Sachen und ich hole Eric", sagtest du.

Ich packte schnell die Sachen von Eric zusammen und du holtest ihn. Als wir alles hatten, brachten wir die Sachen und Eric zum Schlitten und gingen dann noch mal zu Lissandra.

„War das jetzt so schwer?", sagtest du wütend.

Lissandra sagte nichts. Du nahmst dein Netz, und wir gingen.

Auf dem Weg zum Palast bedankte ich mich bei dir. Du sagtest, wie immer, dass es kein Problem sei. Aber ab dem Moment, warst du meine Heldin

* * *

You want to read my Story but you don't understand German? No Problem, I'll translate the Story :) Just send a message oder write a Review!


	4. Willkommen in Freljord

**KAPTIEL 3**

**Willkommen in Freljord**

„Dann war es soweit. Heute kam Jinx nach Freljord. Tryndamere sagte, dass du sie persönlich herbringen würdest, damit alles reibungslos ablaufen könnte.

Es war früh morgens. Ich zog mich an und machte einen Stadtrundgang. Dabei konnte ich ja noch das Geld für Erics Operation bezahlen und mir neue Pfeile besorgen. Ich machte also wieder die Hunde bereit und fuhr einmal durch Freljord.

An der Bank angekommen, überwies ich das Geld. Dann fuhr ich zu meinem Stammhändler. Ich besorgte mir ein paar neue Gegenstände und Pfeile. Aber die Pfeile waren ausverkauft und ich brauchte dringend welche. Der Händler sagte mir wo man gutes Eis für Pfeile herbekommt. Ich fragte nach Werkzeug und bekam welches. Dann fuhr ich mit dem Schlitten zu der Stelle.

An dem Gletscher angekommen sah ich Shen und Akali. Was machen die den hier? Die beiden waren so mit sich beschäftigt, dass sie mich gar nicht bemerkten.

Ich stelle mich weit weg von beiden und fing an Eis aus dem Gletscher zu hauen. Nach einer Weile bemerkten sie mich und gucken mich an.

„Na, Was läuft den bei euch?", fragte ich grinsend.

„Nichts", sagte Akali und lief rot an.

„Aja", sagte ich und glaube ihnen kein Wort.

„Das sind Ninja Übungen", wollte sich Shen herausreden.

„Ninja Übungen? Küssen ist eine Ninja Übung?", fragte ich mit einem Lachen.

Akali lief noch mehr Rot an.

„Bitte sag es niemanden ok?", bittet sie.

„Ich werde nichts sagen", beruhigte ich die beiden.

„Danke Ashe", sagte Shen und umarmte mich.

„Ja, danke", sagte auch Akali und umarmte mich ebenfalls.

„Kein Problem", antwortete ich.

„Und wie lange seid ihr zusammen?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Seid 6 Monaten", antwortete Shen und sah Akali verliebt an.

Ich war überrascht, „Schon so lange? Und niemand weiß etwas davon?"

„Ja", antworteten beide gleichzeitig.

Sie sind wirklich süß.

Ich nahm mein Eis und fuhr zurück zum Händler. Er machte Pfeile daraus. Ich gab ihm die Sachen zurück, verabschiedete mich und fuhr nachhause in den Palast.

Zuhause ging ich in Noras Zimmer und sah nach ihr. Sie spielte mit Eric. Die beiden bauten Türme aus Eiswürfen. Dann trat ich ein und fragte nachdem Wohlbefinden der beiden. Denn beiden geht es gut, aber hatten etwas Hunger.

Ich führte die beiden in die Palastküche. Dann bereitete ich den beiden „Renskav" (Das ist Rentier Steak mit Kartoffel und Preiselbeeren als Beilagen. Ist ein Typisches Schwedisch Gericht. Nur mal so by the way :) ) zu. Das Nationalgericht von Freljord.

Na ja, ich bereitete das Essen zu und servierte es denn beiden. Plötzlich kam mein Mann herein.

„Schatz?"

„Ja, mein Liebling?"

„Hast du schon das Gefängnis inspiziert?"

„Nein, noch nicht"

„Gehst du dann nachgucken und ich mache den Papierkram?"

„Natürlich Schatz"

Und dann war Tryndamere auch schon weg.

Ich wendete mich zu Nora und Eric.

„Ich gehe dann mal. Viel Spaß dann noch"

„Dir auch Ashe"

„Danke"

Und danach ging ich auch schon.

Am Gefängnis ankommen, kontrolliert ich es gründlich. Alles ist ok. Es war 14.00 Uhr. Jinx und Du kamen einer Stunde.

Ich fuhr wieder nachhause und zog mich um. (In ihre Weißen Sachen, ist der „Freljord-Skin") Danach nahm ich den Hundeschlitten und fuhr zu den Toren Freljord's. Und dann wartete ich…

Nach einer Weile kamst du mit Jinx an. Ihr wart beide dick Anzogen. Und ich? Ich stehe hier so rum. Ohne Jacke und so. Ich bin halt dran gewöhnt. Du gabst mir die Hand.

„Guten Tag, Ashe"

Ich nahm diese an.

„Guten Tag, Caitlyn"

Dann begrüßte ich auch Jinx.

„Guten Tag Jinx. Na? Wie findest du Freljord?"

„Kalt", antwortet sie mir kurz.

Sie sah echt fertig aus. Und die Kälte verträgt sie auch nicht. Ich glaube sie hat jetzt schon ihre Lektion gelernt.

„Na kommt. Ich hab Decken im Schlitten"

Beide gingen zum Schlitten und wickelten sich ein. Dann fuhren wir los.

Auf der Fahrt unterhaltenen wir uns.

„Ist dir nicht Kalt?", fragte Jinx.

„Nein, ich wohne hier schon mein Leben lang. Mir macht die Kälte nichts aus. Außerdem ist es noch nicht so Kalt", antworte ich.

„Es wird noch Kälter? Ich werde Sterben", meinte sie verzweifelt.

„Ach, da gewöhnst du dich dran"

„Ich bin ja jetzt schon Tief gefroren", jammerte sie.

Sie sah Dich mitleidig an.

„Guck mich nicht so an. Strafe muss sein", sagtest du Hart.

Oder besser gesagt ich empfand es als Hart.

„Bitte. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Ich werde nicht mehr Diebstahl begehen. Bitte, nimm mich wieder mit nach Piltover", flennte sie.

Du begannst zu überlegen.

„Hm…"

„Bitte!", weinte sie fast.

Ich konnte das nicht mit ansehen. Ich hielt den Schlitten an.

„Was ist jetzt los?", fragtest Du.

„Ich habe da eine Idee. Wenn ich mich einmischen darf", sagte ich.

„Nur zu", antwortest Du.

„Jinx bleibt hier in Freljord, muss aber nicht ins Gefängnis"; schlug ich vor.

„Hä? Wie meinst du das?", fragtest du verwirrt.

Ich erklärte, dass Jinx hier in Freljord wohnen könnte. Ich einem richtigen Haus und nicht im Gefängnis. Jinx war dafür, aber Du warst erst mal skeptisch.

„Ich weiß ja nicht… Es sollte ja eigentlich eine Strafe sein.", meintest Du.

„Ist es nicht Strafe genug mich in die kälteste Gegend von ganz Valoran zu schicken?", frage Jinx.

„Hm. Ok, du musst nicht ins Gefängnis aber wohnst hier in Freljord. Und ich möchte dass du dir einen Job suchst und ein geregeltes Einkommen hast. Verstanden?" „Alles Klar, Frau Sheriff", antwortete Jinx glücklich.

„Gibt es den ein freistehendes Haus oder eine Wohnung?", erkundetest du dich.

„Ja, wir haben hier noch Platz. Du kannst dir sogar ein Haus aussuchen."

Sie freute sich sehr. Und dass sie sich freute, macht mich auch glücklich. Ich bin ja kein Unmensch. Wir fuhren mit dem Schlitten zu den 3 Häusern (Link im Profil).

„Welches hättest du den gerne?", fragte ich Jinx.

„Hm…"

Sie guckte sich die Häuser an.

„Ich würde die gerne von Innen sehen"

„Natürlich"

Nach einer Rundführung durch die Häuser, entschied sie sich für das zweite. Ich gab ihr den Schlüssen und sie macht es sich im Haus gemütlich. Wir standen im Wohnzimmer. Du zogst mich zur Seite.

„Ist das dein ernst?", fragtest du leicht sauer.

„Ja, was bringt es wenn wir sie im Gefängnis einsperren und sie erfriert? Ist doch schon Strafe genug für sie dass sie in solch einer Kälte wohnen muss. Aber dem bin ich kein Unmensch. Wir geben ihr hier in Freljord eine 2. Chance. Und die wird sie hoffentlich auch nutzen. Ich glaube an das Gut in Ihr"

„Na gut, aber ich würde sie gern Kontrollieren. Habt ihr ein Zimmer im Palast frei?"

Ich hab mich innerlich so gefreut. Du wohnst in unserem Palast. Aber ich dürfte mir nichts anmerken lassen.

„Natürlich. Wir finden einen Platz für Dich."

Dann kam Jinx an und umarmte mich.

„Danke Ashe. Ich darf dich Ashe nennen oder?"

„Klar"

„Danke Ashe. Danke. Danke dass du mir eine Chance hier gibt. Ich werde mich bessern. Versprochen!"

Ich erwiderte die Umarmung. Nach einer Weile ließ ich los.

„Jinx?"

„Ja?"

„Willkommen in Freljord!"

Jinx lächelte. An dem Tag ist viel passiert. Freljord hatte einen Einwohner mehr. Und Du wohnst vorübergehen im Palast. War doch ein Guter Tag.


	5. Ein Neuanfang und „die Verführerin

KAPTIEL 4

Ein Neuanfang und „die Verführerin" 

„Es war der 3. Juni. Der Sommer hat angefangen. Und das merkte man auch. Es wurde deutlich Wärmer. Das Thermometer zeigt schon um 8.00 Uhr morgens 10°C an. Das ist schon viel, wenn man bedenkt dass die Durchschnittstemperatur bei -10°C liegt. Aber es wird noch wärmer werden.

Aber es war nicht nur ein besonderer Tag weil der Sommer angefangen hat, sondern auch, weil Du ab jetzt vorübergehend im Palast wohnst. Ich hab dir das andere Zimmer neben meinem gegeben.

(In dem anderen Zimmer wohnt ja Nora. Also: Caitlyn's Zimmer, Ashe's Zimmer, Nora's Zimmer)

Du und Jinx hattet aber keine Sachen, also hab ich einen Helikopter den Auftrag geben die Sachen von Dir und ihr aus Piltover zu holen. Und auf meine Leute ist verlass. Sie holten die Sachen und lieferten sie bei Jinx und im Palast ab. Ich brachte dir deine Sache und deine Waffen. Dann ging ich runter frühstücken.

Am Tisch sagte Tryndamere mir, dass er Dienstlich nach Bandle City musste. Es ging um neue Waffengesetz und er fuhr als Vertreter von Freljord dahin. Ich sollte mich ja um Jinx kümmern. Dann fragte er mich was mit Caitlyn sei und ob sie auch da hin fahren würde. Genau zur rechten Zeit kamst du an den Tisch und beantwortetest seine Frage. „Ich bleibe ebenfalls bei Jinx. Ezreal fährt für Mich." Ich freute mich so sehr. Mein Mann war weg und ich war mit dir alleine. „Das wird schön werden", hab ich mir gedacht.

Ich fuhr mit Caitlyn zu Jinx. Sie öffnete die Tür. „Hallo Ashe, hallo Caitlyn. Wie geht es euch? Kommt rein", begrüßte sie uns. Wir treten ein. Ihr Haus war mit Kartons voll gestellt. Jinx führte uns ins Wohnzimmer. Im Wohnzimmer standen ein Laptop auf einem Tisch, eine Zeitung und ein Handy. Sie suchte wohl einen Job.

„Wie ich sehe suchst du einen Job", bemerktest du an.

„Ja, ich hab mir ein paar Stellen herausgesucht und angefangen Bewerbungen zu schreiben", antwortete sie.

„Wirklich? Was hast du den an Stellen gefunden?", fragte ich.

„Ich hab eine Stelle beim Händler gefunden, beim ortsansässigen Gärtner ist was frei, der Kindergarten sucht noch jemanden und das Tierheim sucht ebenfalls noch jemanden", erzählte sie uns.

„Und wo würdest du am liebsten arbeiten?", fragtest du.

„Entweder im Tierheim oder beim Händler", antwortete sie

„Gehst du dich auch vorstellen?", fragte ich.

„Ja, ich brauche nur einen Hosenanzug oder so. Aber die Bewerbungen hab ich schon fertig", sagte sie etwas stolz.

„Das ist kein Problem, wenn du willst dann können wir zu meinem Schneider fahren und der macht dir einen guten Anzug. Ich werde ihn bezahlen. Wir geben dir hier eine 2. Chance und den Anzug spendieren wir dir", antwortete ich.

„Ja natürlich würde ich gern fahren. Wirklich? Danke", antwortete sie glücklich.

Jinx, Du und ich fuhren zu meinem Schneider des Vertrauens. Als wir ankamen empfing uns Tim (der Schneider) und fackelte nicht lange. Er nahm die Maße und nach einer Stunde war auch schon ein Hosenanzug für Jinx fertig. Ich bezahlte, Jinx bedankte sich und wie fuhren zurück zum Haus von Jinx.

Bei Jinx zuhause rief sie beim Tierheim an und machte ein Termin für ein Vorstellungsgespräch.

„Und?", fragtest du streng.

„Ich hab in 2 Stunden ein Vorstellungsgespräch.", sagte Jinx.

„Ich freue mich so für dich", sagte ich und umarmte sie

„Na ja, noch habe ich den Job nicht", sagte sie.

„Aber du bekommst ihn sicherlich", sprach ich ihr Mut zu.

„Versau es nicht, Jinx", sagtest du laut.

„Motiviere sie doch noch mehr", sagte ich laut, ironisch zu dir.

„Sorry", meintest du genervt, verdrehtest die Augen, und widmetest dich wieder deiner Waffe.

„Hör nicht auf sie, du schaffst das schon", sagte ich zu Jinx.

1 Stunde später…

Jinx ist auf dem Weg zum Vorstellungsgespräch.

Wir saßen auf dem Sofa und guckten fernsehen. Es lief gerade „Piltover Verbrecher" eine Krimiserie. Heute lief die Folge: „Die Verführerin". Die Hauptpersonen waren Du (Caitlyn), Vi und Riven. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du schauspielerst. Na ja, in der Folge hat Riven Vi belästigt und du hast Vi vor einer Vergewaltigung gerettet.

Während der Folge bist du ein paar Mal rot geworden, weil es dir peinlich war dich so zusehen. Ich hingegen fand es toll dich so zu sehen.

„Hat es dir Spaß gemacht?", fragte ich.

„Ja…", sagtest du verlegen.

„Würdest du so was noch mal machen?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Joa…", sagtest du und wurdest rot.

Dir war es peinlich zuzugeben, dass du noch mal in so einer Folge mit Sexuellem Inhalt, mitmachen würdest.

„Stehst du auf so was?", fragte ich mit einen grinsen.

Du wurdest rot und meintest „Ich sage nichts dazu!"

„Also ja?"

„Ich sage nichts dazu"

„Also ist das ein Ja?"

„Wie gesagt: Ich sage nichts dazu!", wurdest du zickig.

„Ich nehme das als „Ja"", beschloss ich. „Caitlyn steht auf Rollenspiele, Caitlyn steht auf Rollenspiele…" sang ich vor mich hin.

„Gar nicht wahr", sagtest du beleidigt.

„Caitlyn steht auf Rollenspiele", sang ich weiter.

Jetzt wurdest du sauer und hieltst mir dein Gewähr an die Schläfe.

„Schon gut, schon gut. War nur ein Scherz", sagte ich.

„Das will ich hoffen…", meinst du genervt

Ach… Wie ich es liebe, dich zu ärgern 3


End file.
